


Scraps of Flesh

by andynebulae



Series: Flesh [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Hungry Wilson, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Maxwell Cares, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: Maxwell has been battling his feelings for Wilson. When Wilson wants to make a deal for some food, Maxwell finally makes a move.This fic is Maxwell's POV of Wisps of Shadows
Relationships: Maxwell & Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Flesh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Scraps of Flesh

Maxwell observed Wilson with curiosity. His favorite pawn, _and the most handsome as well_. Maxwell frowned at the stray thoughts. It was true, however, he didn’t enjoy when Them decided to stick their nose on his ideas. “He is mine, boys, you better respect that,” Maxwell groaned.

  
  


The poor scientist was having a streak of bad luck. No food, scarce resources, too many mouths to feed. Maxwell was still a bit unsure about why the boy would accept them, making his chances of surviving lower. It made no sense. _Yet he was so good with children, made to be a father._ And Maxwell always wanted to have a family, didn’t he?

  
  


He tried to ignore those stray thoughts, they didn’t mean a thing, of course. He observed as Wilson gave his only food to Webber and Wendy, choosing to go another day with way less than the minimum. Dumb boy, a fool. Wilson would die because of the children.

  
  


He kept observing Wilson. Putting the children to sleep, so caring, so soft. Maxwell felt surprised when the scientist walked away from the camp. And even more surprised when Wilson started to call for him. _Ah, such a beautiful sound, imagine if he was moaning that?_

  
  


Ah, that was a bit too much, wasn’t it? Maxwell felt himself blush with the thoughts. He didn’t even could be sure if from who the thoughts really belonged. He couldn’t go to Wilson, like he wanted, not when he wanted so much to do too many perverted things to the boy. “Maxwell! Please!" Wilson tried again. "Please, I have no one else to call…"

  
  


“Why do you want to torture me so much, boy?” Maxwell muttered, unsure of how to even react. He wanted so badly to go. _Would it hurt to just go and see what the boy wanted? If things get too hard, just go away, he is too starved to do anything._

  
  


With a groan, Maxwell decided. It was time to go then, just to listen, nothing else. He looked at Wilson from between the trees, taking this time to compose himself. Maxwell made a cigar appear, taking a long drag from it. Ah, tobacco really did wonders for his nerves.

  
  


Wilson seemed utterly helpless. It almost hurt him seeing such a strong man reduced to that state. As soon as the scientist made any expression of recognition – Maxwell was aware of his own peculiar smell, _and how Wilson seemed to identif_ _y_ _it anywhere. Did he_ _think_ _of this smell as Maxwell’s?_ \- Maxwell made himself known.

  
  


"Say, pal. You don't look so good," Maxwell said, his best impression of a cruel smile on his face, the cigar still on his claws.

  
  


"You came!" Wilson said with such enthusiasm, that Maxwell even allowed his heart to flutter a bit.

  
  


Maxwell raised an eyebrow, wanting to question him so much, he allowed his smile to grow bigger. Wilson’s reactions were too delightful. "How could I not? I couldn't resist seeing such a sweet beg."

  
  


It was easy to read Wilson’s face, his expressions too truthful. His face was full of pride, and shock and repulsion. Ah, of course Wilson had no interest on Maxwell, it was painfully obvious. If the scientist wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t have the king that much, Maxwell wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t displeased at this reaction.

  
  


"Of course, if I'm not appreciated, I can just go," Maxwell said serious, allowing a small smile to come back to his face, as Wilson's expression changed to fear and desperation. _Ah, so beautiful, so vulnerable_. And Maxwell felt a desperate need to kiss that beautiful face.

  
  


"No, please!" Wilson pleaded, and it was a melody to Maxwell’s ears. "We need food, please!"

  
  


"Thar's more like it," Maxwell stated, taking a breath of his cigar. He really needed to calm his nerves, specially with the idea that was taking shape on his mind. "Whoever, you do know I don't do anything for free, don't you?"

  
  


"Of course," Wilson said, with some resentment. "I only have what you see there." Wilson gesticulated to his camp, yet Maxwell’s eyes never left the man "What would you want?"

  
  


Ah, his idea just won’t leave him, and it won’t hurt to at least try. He would be only the one to offer, Wilson could decide for himself if he wanted to accept. Maxwell allowed himself to smile, as he feigned interest in looking at the camp. "Well, you have no food. Your tools," He gave a wave of his hand to a beaten up shovel in the ground, as much disdain as he could muster. "Aren't anything I couldn't get better myself."

  
  


Maxwell looked back at Wilson, feeling something odd at Wilson’s hopeless expression. As if the boy didn’t expect to even be offered a deal. A fool. He needed a bit of courage, so Maxwell stalled, taking a breath of his cigar. "Well, I guess it just leaves you for our deal."

  
  


It was delicious to see how shocked Wilson became. _He never expected such a bold approach, he must be dying to accept_. “What could you possible want me for?!" Was he always that dense? Or did Wilson say such things to mock Maxwell? Ah, no matter, Maxwell would spell it out if needed.

  
  


The king approached Wilson, feeling the boy’s uneasy. He vanished his cigar, wanting both hands free, they would be needed, after all. He put his claws at Wilson’s chin, so soft, so delicious, forcing the scientist to look up. "A kiss." That sure would be enough even for such a dense person.

  
  


The way Wilson’s expression morphed in such a mask of horror and shock, made Maxwell regret everything so much. _Dumb man, still thinking someone could ever want him._ "Y-you're a man!" Wilson yelped, a blush spreading through his cheeks. Ah, not horror? Maybe only embarrassment. "I-I'm a man! We are both men!"

  
  


"How perceptive of you," Maxwell mocked, not moving an inch. If he had any chance, he wouldn’t just desist. "Do we have a deal, pal?"

  
  


Wilson took a step back, as if feeling Maxwell’s grasp. With it, Maxwell’s heart again almost stopped, afraid of having offended too much the scientist. "I never thought of you as a poof!" However, Maxwell noticed with some relief, Wilson couldn’t take his eyes of the king’s lips, all his body betraying his mouth. _He wants you, he wants you badly._

  
  


"You never fooled me, pal." Maxwell closed the space between them, claws back at Wilson's chin, forcing him to look at the demon's eyes. _You have a chance, you have a chance._ "I know how you feel. I know how much you would rather a lad's company over any lady. Don't ever think I haven't paid attention to you, Wilson."

  
  


Wilson’s face lit up in a deep crimson. _Maxwell was right! Right!_ He opened his mouth, closing it again as fast. The scientist looked deeply troubled, and Maxwell pitied him a bit. No one deserved to feel like that, not about the type of person he loved. And the king couldn’t take it anymore, the way Wilson’s face was pure hurt. Ah, the poor boy.

  
  


"Look at where we are, there's no one left to judge you," Maxwell said, as soft as he could. Couldn’t Wilson see they were the same? That they suffered the same? "Do we have a deal, pal?"

  
  


"One kiss for food?" Wilson asked, almost breathless. _Breathless for you._ Maxwell only nodded, waiting for the scientist to finish. "And enough food for the three of us?"

  
  


"A banquet to last the three of you many days," Maxwell reassured. He wanted to say he would give Wilson the whole world, he just needed to ask. _No, too much, you’re not allowed._ Maxwell ignored the stray thought, his claws now gently stroking Wilson's cheek. He could stay like that forever and don’t even care.

  
  


"One kiss?" Wilson asked again, closing his eyes. Maxwell nodded, even if Wilson couldn’t see. "Deal," he sighed, his hands against Maxwell's chest. It felt like the king was losing his mind, it sounded too good to be true. _Wilson agreed, don’t waste any time. He is lost, help him._

  
  


"Deal," Maxwell agreed. And there was no longer room for wait.

  
  


Without hesitation, Maxwell softly placed his mouth at Wilson's parted lips. One of the king's clawed hands went to Wilson's hair, pulling him as close as possible, the other hand went to Wilson's waist, helping to support him. All his body so great to touch, so wonderful to taste.

  
  


Wilson didn’t stay lost for long, his embarrassment forgotten. His hands went to Maxwell’s hair, and he was pulling them closer! Wilson was enjoying it as well! Maxwell felt ecstatic, getting lost at all the sensations the scientist’s mouth provided. The tall man had his fair share of man in the time before, however none felt as good as Wilson. _The scientist was meant to you, he is yours to take, for as long as you could possible want._

  
  


Maxwell wanted to go slowly, being Wilson’s first man made him want to make the kiss as perfect as he could. Yet, the scientist was too delicious, too soft, too needy. The king forced his tongue into Wilson’s mouth, as softly as he could, he started to explore and caress every single inch he could reach. And Wilson answered in kind! First so shy, his tongue barely exploring at all. But it didn’t take long for Wilson’s tongue to be as eager as Maxwell’s. The tall man was sure he could die right there and still feel satisfied.

  
  


It had been too long since the last time Maxwell had kissed someone, and it was too soon he had to stop. Damn need to breath that humans had. He didn’t have the will to let Wilson go too far away, and he didn’t seem interested on doing so either. So they remained close, Wilson didn’t even let go of Maxwell’s hair. It was like heaven, and still too good to possible be true.

  
  


Wilson looked so beautiful, all flushed and an absolute mess of ragged breath. And Maxwell could smell the scientist’s hot breath, they were so close. Wilson had dared to pretend he wouldn’t enjoy that, ha! Maxwell’s smirk was the size of the world, he was sure of it. He was still considering what to say exactly, such enthusiasm didn’t really fit Wilson’s straight narrative.

  
  


Maxwell wasn’t sure what Wilson was trying to do, until he pulled the tall man closer and resumed the lively kiss. Shock could describe well Maxwell’s feelings. The scientist was the one taking the initiative! It was better than in his dreams. He obviously wasn’t going to complain, and he allowed his shock to melt back to pleasure. Their tongues were soon back at each other, caressing and tasting like they had never stopped. For one moment, he was so sure that it couldn’t possible be real, that it was just a hallucination made by Them.

  
  


Even if it wasn’t real, Maxwell was going to enjoy that. And enjoy very much. He pushed Wilson against a nearby tree, pinning him between Maxwell and the hard wood. He let go of Wilson’s waist, more interested in exploring the boy’s stomach, too small, the poor scientist sure was starving. He then moved to his chest, more muscular than Maxwell imagined, yet he was more interested in playing with the boy’s nipples.

  
  


The king was sure he was going to die from so much pleasure. The feeling of Wilson’s moan, strangled by their kiss, was just incredibly. Ah, it was too perfect. A moan caused by Maxwell. Wilson let go of Maxwell’s hair, stroking his face. Wilson’s hands weren’t soft, they were hands of someone who worked a lot, yet they had the best texture Maxwell could ever want.

  
  


As perfect as the moment was, Maxwell wanted still more, ah, so much more. He decided to forget about the scientist’s nipples for a while, dragging his hand southern. He stopped a bit at the brim of Wilson’s pant, aware of how close he was from the treasure he looked after. He eventually got past it, his hand inside Wilson’s pants, caressing his underwear and what laid hidden behind it, even more pleased with the hardness he found there. It still sounded wrong how much Wilson seemed to want Maxwell back.

  
  


Wilson pushed Maxwell away, breaking their kiss. The king felt shock, and mainly confusion, he was sure the scientist still had enough air to keep going for a little longer. He was taking note of it, after all. _Perhaps he doesn’t want you that much. You should still take what you want._ Maxwell’s claws left Wilson’s pants and hair, with such a violent reaction, how could he not? He observed the scientist, how he was trying to slow down his breathing, like avoiding a panic attack, and how Wilson adjusted his pants, with some embarrassment even. Maxwell could be patient, so he waited for Wilson to steady himself before he could ask for an explanation.

  
  


"A k-kiss, that was the deal, nothing more," Wilson finally managed, still a bit breathless. He avoided Maxwell's shocked gaze, still Wilson was crimson, was he really that embarrassed by his own desires?

  
  


"One kiss, to be precise," Maxwell corrected, taking a step in Wilson's direction. He tried to sound uncaring, unaffected. "And yet you went for more. This had nothing to do with our deal." The small boy managed to get even more flushed, the poor thing.

  
  


"What is the matter, pal?" Maxwell closed their distance, again claws in the boy's face. Touch as soft as his voice. The king wasn’t mad, not at all, he was a bit hurt, a bit needy, but never mad. "I thought we were having fun here, both of us."

  
  


"We- I- I'm not ready for this," Wilson almost whispered, closing his eyes. Maxwell felt his heart hurt for the boy. "That's too fast for me."

  
  


He wished Wilson would see his expression, the comprehension, the understanding. Yet the scientist kept his eyes shut, so Maxwell did what he could. He gave a quick peck to Wilson’s lips, and it was enough to make him open his eyes again. "That's alright, pal, I can wait. As long as you need." Maxwell had a soft, compassionate smile on his face, one reserved for very few people. "I guess it's about time you get your reward."

  
  


Maxwell stepped back, and he almost melt with Wilson’s pained expression to see him go farther away. With a quick snap of his claws, Maxwell conjured the most delicious dishes he could think, and made sure to make them harder to spoil. Wilson deserved it, didn’t he? _Not really, he didn’t give you enough._ Maxwell ignored the thought, smiling at Wilson’s hungry expression.

  
  


"It was a pleasure to make business with you," Maxwell said, making his cigar appear again from thin air. "If you need anything else, just call for me." Maxwell turned around, ready to walk away. Pleased enough with their encounter.

  
  


"Wait!" Wilson almost shouted, approaching the king again. "Can't you stay?"

  
  


Maxwell hesitated. To be sincere, he wanted to go back to Wilson and kiss him all over again, never leaving. _You can’t, take what you were given, nothing more._ He turned back to face Wilson. "Sorry, pal." And his eyes almost screamed about how sorry he was. He took a breath of his cigar, and watched the smoked dissipate on the air. Stalling again for a bit more of courage. "But I can give you one last goodbye."

  
  


Claws where again at the boy's face, tilting his head up, as Maxwell lips gave Wilson a final kiss. This time it wasn't a hungry kiss, it was soft and sorrowful, a goodbye that didn't want to leave. The kiss broke, this time by Maxwell, and then he was gone. Maxwell back at the throne, his soft fleshed boy too far away.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my interpretation of Them: stray thoughts and urges that Maxwell can try to control, but not get rid of. And They really like to use Wilson to torture Maxwell, it seems.


End file.
